The Boyfriend
by spartles
Summary: Stendan. Ste tries his luck with the man behind the bar. One-shot.


He spots his bum before anything else. He's leaning over the side of bar, towel draped over his shoulder and reaching for the ice bucket below the counter. The material of his trousers cling to him so perfectly that Ste's already licking his lips. He stands up straight then, places the bucket in front of a customer and places the champagne bottle in it. Ste stands and stares for a while as Brendan attempts to charm the women in front of him. They're eating out of the palm of his hands and he knows it. Ste knows it too.

He approaches the bar, leans his arm on top of the surface, his gaze wondering to the company Brendan seems to be enjoying so much. Ste almost feels sorry for them. _Almost._

"Oi, what you gawping at?" one says. Ste shakes his head not wanting to raise to the bait. "Well out of your league, mate. Go try it on with the ones out back."

He laughs. Gives his eyes a roll and says "Just wondering who you had to blow to get your hands on that champagne." They hardly looked the type to have champagne as a regular appearance in their drinks bill.

He can feel Brendan's stare and the hairs at the back of his neck react to it but he doesn't turn to look back. "Are you going to let him speak to us like that?"

"It's a free country. He can say whatever he likes." Ste smirks. The girls tut and huff in response before trotting away in their high heels. "That wasn't very nice."

Ste lifts himself on top one of the stool and turns to look at him. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself." He's not angry, not really.

"Comes with the job, doesn't it?" Brendan removes the cloth on his shoulder and places it under the counter. He uses it as an excuses to move closer to Ste's hearing range. Much closer. His voice drops low and sultry. "You have to paint on a smile and pretend to be enjoying yourself when you'd much rather be at home, pinning that boyfriend of yours against the wall."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. Boyfriend."

"So… What's he like?" Brendan blinks, not quite on the same wave length yet. "This boyfriend of yours." Ste's lashes flutter and Brendan has to let out a shaky breath before he can respond.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Brendan's head turns then and Ste realises that he's been distracting him from his duties. So he waits.

The club's much emptier once Brendan's back in front of him, seemingly without any customers for the first time since he's got here. "Alright?"

Ste shrugs. He's bored. Really bored. "It's cold out here. That office of yours looks much more comfy," he says signalling to the office door.

"I don't think my _boyfriend_ would like that." Ste snaps his back, unsure of whether he'd heard him right. "He's the jealous type."

"Oh yeah? And does he have any reason to be?"

His head tilts to the side and Ste sees his eyes darken, gaze wandering towards his own mouth. "Now, the only way you'd find out the answer to that is if you were to head over that office there. Isn't it?"

* * *

Ste feels like he's been sitting on the couch for ages. Only, he knows from the continuous checking of his watch that it's been 5 minutes. He lets his head flop back, blowing air out between his lips.

"You keeping them warm for me?" Ste startles at Brendan's presence, unable to explain how he had entered the office unnoticed.

"You wish," he scoffs. He's had enough of this waiting. The night was still young yet he had thought of giving up and going home before but the thought of going home to an empty bed hadn't appealed.

Especially not now. Not when he had this hunk of a man standing before him. Approaching him. Sitting beside him. Hot breath in his ear. "Yeah, I wish."

He looks down at his own tracksuit bottoms and can already see his dick coming to life. Brendan follows his gaze when he looks at the older man's trousers, he sees that he too was showing signs of arousal. Ste feels him then. He had been unaware of Brendan's hand slowly making its way towards his thigh. He slowly rubs it in a circular motion and the action causes Ste to allow his eyelids to fall and relax. He'd been waiting all day for this.

Ste turns his head, his mouth inching towards Brendan but the man, the one with the exquisite bottom, moves his head away. "But my boyfriend wouldn't like that very much, would he? And I'm a very, very loyal man."

Ste tuts. His eyes fling open as Brendan starts to stand up and walk towards the door. He makes a decision then. He can't not have this.

He launches himself at the man, grabbing him by the arm and pinning him down with his back against the door. The desperation has himself shocked at his own actions and his voice hitches when he says, "What's so special about him, anyway?"

Brendan slowly pushes him away with hands on his chest and for a second Ste thinks that this is it, that he's going to walk out and leave him alone in the office again.

Luckily for Ste, that's not it at all. Instead, Brendan swings Ste so that he's locked between the door and Irishman's body.

"He's got these eyes, you see," his voice gentle before he places a delicate kiss over his right eye. "Blue. Laced with these lashes that would put to shame even the fake ones on those girls out there," then another kiss over the left. He moves on to his nose, kissing its peak first and then a little lick too. "Perfect little nose." Brendan brings a hand up, swipes his thumb softly against his cheek. "Cheekbones to put a model to shame."

When his eyes travel towards his lips, Ste can't help but lick the bottom one in anticipation. Brendan pushes his body further, letting Ste know just exactly how much he wanted this. "Those lips. Fucking hate those lips of his." A soft kiss. "You see, I think that he knows that I'm at his mercy whenever he pouts. And he's always fucking pouting, isn't he? To taunt me." Ste can't fucking breathe.

Brendan smirks right before his face is lunging forwards, catching Ste by the mouth. They kiss and it's ferocious. Brendan pushes his tongue in and Ste's already moaning, pressing harder in to Brendan's body. He snakes his hands around Brendan's neck as their tongues dance in sync. It's so fucking hot, it feels so fucking good and Ste can't take it anymore, he needs Brendan to touch him.

He grunts and releases his mouth from Brendan's when he palms him over his tracksuit bottoms. "Take it off." He wants _direct_ contact.

Brendan does as he's told, forces Ste's trousers and boxers down with urgency and Ste flicks them away. Brendan sees him, feels him thick and hard as Ste uses his arms linked at the back of Brendan's neck to hoist himself on to the older man. Brendan stumbles back a bit, almost falling back on the sofa in surprise. He supposes it's more comfortable so sits back on it anyway.

Ste works at Brendan's neck, licking, sucking and kissing it while his hands try and undo Brendan's trouser zip. He pulls his cock out and jerks him slowly while swallowing Brendan's moans in his mouth. Brendan turns them then. Ste lies back on the sofa, head propped against the arm of it while he watches Brendan rid himself of all of his clothes.

Ste pulls his own polo over his head and when his vision is full of Brendan again, he's stroking his dick. His breathing harshens and Ste can't believe how much he wants him right now.

Brendan lowers himself so that his mouth is sitting along Ste's tattoo. He kisses it gently, moves along the line where the waistline of his boxers would have sat and peppers it with kisses. He licks line upwards, not in the direction Ste had hoped and settles his tongue around his nipple. A moan escapes Ste's mouth. Gentle and slow was the last thing he was expecting when he'd settled his eyes on Brendan's butt tonight, but he'll take it.

They kiss again. Brendan unable to resist the pull of his plumped lips. Ste pushes his hips forward and Brendan pushes his down and they roll together in sync while their tongues rub against each other. Ste's hand explore Brendan's body, his fingers tingling as he runs them down the film of sweat against his back.

Brendan trails his hand down the side of Ste's body, settling them on his arse. He circles his hand over a cheek, encouraging Ste to open his legs and hook one over Brendan's hip. He uses his other hand to feel between his the crack, looking for the dip of his entrance. Ste lets out a sigh when Brendan circles a finger around it, momentarily detaching his mouth from the other man's.

When Brendan is satisfied that Ste is ready for it, he closes his lips against Ste's and pushes his finger in, his own moan disappearing in to the kiss. He works him slowly, twisting his finger inside him, deeper and then with another finger. He can feel Ste trying to fuck back on them and it's making his own dick throb with need.

He takes his fingers out and tugs on his own dick before holding the head around Ste's hole. The first push has them both groaning and Brendan feels Ste trying to push him in further. He trails his mouth away from Ste's lips towards his neck and sucks on the flesh there. He pushes in more. Ste lets out another filthy, fucking hot moan.

Brendan pulls out a little, resumes kissing the boy, can't get enough of those fucking lips. Is fascinated by them. Can't take his eyes off them when they're not on his lips and can't take his lips off of them when they are.

He pushes back in, all the way this time and they both move together. Both of their bodies push together, so much pressure, so much heat. Brendan can feel trembling and it makes him want to come. Has to come.

He releases his lips, pulls back and stares in to the eyes of the boys in front of him and after one last thrust he can't hold back anymore. He's panting, can't see clearly, can't feel anything but the man in beneath him. His arse milking him, his arms clinging around him, his body flexing in to him and it has Brendan shooting in to his hole. He touches his forehead against Ste's and thumbs over his cheek as he feel white hot liquid spilling between their bodies.

Brendan doesn't take his eyes off him while they come down. He moves on to his side, and Ste accommodates him by doing the same so that they're facing each other. Brendan wraps his arms around Ste and kisses him once more.

"He's a very lucky man, your boyfriend."

"I love you, Steven."


End file.
